The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveyance device, an image processing apparatus, and a sheet conveyance method.
In an image processing apparatus such as a scanner, the size of a document sheet may be determined before an image is read from the document sheet. For example, there is known an image processing apparatus that, in a configuration where a sheet conveyance device such as an auto document feeder (ADF) conveys a sheet placed on a sheet placing portion to a reading position, can determine the size of the document sheet placed on the sheet placing portion.
The sheet placing portion provided in this type of image processing apparatus may include a guide member that is provided so as to be movable in the width direction that is perpendicular to the document sheet conveyance direction and can restrict the position, in the width direction, of the document sheet placed on the sheet placing portion. In addition, it is possible to determine the size of the document sheet placed on the sheet placing portion by obtaining an electric signal with a value that corresponds to the position of the guide member.